The Return of The Stupid
by Womboman
Summary: Sequels suck. This is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**You know how you guys pretty much wanted me to continue the insanity that was Save Christmas? Well they're back. Hopefully you enjoy. Peace**

**Warning the following story contains scenes of Vulgarity that some people may find offensive. Read at your own risk.  
**

Valentine's day. Where relationships could either blossom and become something beautiful and something to be admired, or they could totally epic fail and turn into a yelling match because someone forgot to take out the god damn garbage which isn't even full yet so honestly someone should just take a fucking Midol. But we all like to think of that first option better where young people find love hopefully if not then you're a sick fuck. The two vulpines Wombo and Whitefur were laying down on the couch watching chick flicks because they couldn't find the remote even though they could probably walk over and change the channel by pressing the button on the T.V but who cares?

"Johnny I want you to say you love me. Tell me nothing will ever break us apart." the woman on the boob tube said with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Dude that chick is hot."

"For fucks sake Wombo shut up!"

"NEVER!"

"Fucking asshole.."

"I love you Janice. Nothing will ever separate us. The bonds of love are too strong."

"He's just saying that so he can fuck her."

"Have you ever heard of common decency? I'm actually captivated by this."

"Ha! Queer!"

Whitefur sighed and continued watching "Tell me that you'll never die and leave me on this planet."

"You know I can't promise that."

The lady sighed "If you were able to promise me that I would make love to you right now." she turned her back towards him.

The man's eyes widened and he said turning her towards him "I promise I will never die." Here eyes lit up the a sun going supernova. He smiled devilishly and winked at the camera.

"And here's where I lose interest." Whitefur walked up towards the television and turned it off.

"What? It was getting to the hardcore sex scene! She was totally going to take his load!" Wombo said protesting Whitefur's actions. "It was going to be awesome!"

"Dude! When is the last time you were outside?"

"Uh.. Well.. Hm.." he put his fist up to his chin and thought extremely hard

"Seriously you have to think on it? Dude go outside and do something!" Whitefur pointed to the door and looked at him expecting him to obey his command.

Wombo looked back at him "You have to come with me!"

"I've got better things to do."

"Like what? Watch Terms of Endearment of Pay Per View? Then once it's done you can cry and masturbate and use your tears as lubrication so it feels better?"

Whitefur looked stunned "Where did that come from?"

Wombo smiled "I don't know.. So will you come?"

"Sure.. But let me get ready."

"Awesome! But can we take a toke before we go?"

"What do you think I meant by get ready?"

"Yay!"

Half an hour later

"Dude.. Are you sure you're fine to go?" Wombo asked

Whitefur burst into laughter and tears "Ha! No! I'm not!"

"Where did you get this? For a toke this seemed to have done some damage."

"I got it from Blacks."

"What?" Wombo looked at him weird, mostly confusion

"Yeah. At the store Blacks they sell hardware tools and behind it a white guy sells it."

"Oh.. All right." he let his face return to normal

"What did you think I meant?"

He shook his head "Nothing.. Just being a little racist."

"Well as long as you don't do it in front of them. Because doing it behind their back is way better." Wombo and Whitefur both look at whoever is reading this as to make it so clear that its not cool to do either. Because that's what is bringing us down. All this hate. That's why we have Valentine's day, and Death Metal. Because Death Metal rules.

They enter the stationwagon and roll up all the windows so the good stuff isn't just rolling out the window because this is good shit. "Dude where are we going to go?" asked Whitefur who was out of his mind.

"I don't know. But wasn't Tyronos doing something with that one chick Bill set him up with?" Wombo asked after puffing then passing.

Whitefur took some and held on to it "Yeah what was her name? Fuck I can't think of it for the life of me."

"Well I know where they are at. He said he was going on a blind date."

"Then he thinks he's going to get some?"

"Yeah, if he plays his card right. He may be able to splooge inside of her."

"Sweet."

"Yeah let's go get him."

Wombo started the stationwagon and left to go get Tyronos and more than likely ruin his chance of being able to creampie.

* * *

"So I was like if I don't get some coupons with this I'm going to flip a tit."

"Uh-huh." He was about ready to blow his brains out. He was set up on a blind date by Bill the mosquito. He knew it was going to be a bad idea but gave him a chance. Under his breath he muttered "I am so not doing this shit again."

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing.. Please go on about these coupons." he figured he would have at least been able to get a handie if anything and that was it. But with her reptile hands his schlong probably would have been cut up by it and been unusable for the rest of his life.

"So my girlfriend is up in this bitch's face and is totally hammered. Then the bitch smacks her across the face." inside Tyronos was crying more than a five year old who's favorite toy was just taken away. "Wouldn't you know it this bitch is Krystal. Now I'm not a lesbian or anything.. But I would fuck her."

He nearly puked in his mouth "Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." he raced to the men's room where he blew past a crocodile man who stopped him.

"Hey dude I don't want to be rude or nothing but that woman you brought in is very beautiful."

"You can have her for all I care."

The man looked at him weird "You sure?"

"Yeah she's yours." he went in and pulled out his phone.

"Thanks man." he fixed himself up and went to go fetch his prize.

"People disgust me.." he had dialed in Wombo's number praying that he could get a ride in order to escape his very unattractive date.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he turned to see his date come in the men's room "AFTER ALL I GAVE YOU? THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?" he was immediately frightened. He looked around looking for a possible escape route. There was none except the way he came in. "ONLY ONE WAY OUT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" he licked his lips "COME TO MOMMA!"

He ran straight at her yelling and slid underneath her legs and was able to slip past her. "COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" for a big woman she was able to run pretty fast. "GET IN MY BELLY!"

"She would say that." they ran out of the restaurant her following pretty close. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He dug around while still running. He picked it up and it was Wombo. "Finally!" (click) "Wombo!"

"Dude! I totally see you from up here! Why is that rhino chasing after you?"

He could hear Whitefur in the background "Lemme talk to him!"

"No I'm talking to him!"

"But I wanna say something!"

"Fine!" Tyronos could hear the shuffle between the two. There was a long pause "Hey Tyronos?"

"Yeah?"

"We're all out of Chips Ahoy."

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST FUCKING GET ME!"

"Fine.. But when we go to get more you're not having any."

"FINE!" he turned it off and put it back in his pocket looking up in the sky for any sign of them. He heard a boom that nearly popped his ears. He stopped running as did his blind date. He saw the stationwagon and could see they were going to do a the run and sweep. He started running as fast as he could. His date saw him do this and continued running after him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled at him

He looked behind him and she was charging at him full speed. Obviously looks were deceiving him. He saw the stationwagon trailing right behind her full of smoke. It slowed over by her and Whitefur poked his head out. "Hey do you know where we can find a guy named Tyronos?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU FUCKERS!" Whitefur looked to where he was running.

"Never mind thank you though have a nice day." The stationwagon pulled up to Tyronos and Whitefur had the front door way open.

He held onto the door and jumped in successfully. "Come on let's go!"

Wombo put it into overdrive but for some reason it wasn't moving. They looked behind them and there she was eyes full of rage and fire. "Hey dude.. I think you have a lover."

"Fuck you man."

"I can't like.. Shake her off of me.." Wombo looked at Tyronos "Should I?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES!" Tyronos slammed down on the red button that read "Beast Mode." the voice from the computer said "Beast Mode is turned on.. Also your Hot Pocket is done."

"STEP ON IT!" Wombo broke free of the Rhino's grasp and left her in the dust and burnt up the by the engine's thrusters that spewed a light blue flame.

"Hey.. Dude.. She's like.. A puddle now.. Ha.. Funny.."

"Whitefur you're sick."

"I'm high son!" he then puked in the back of the stationwagon. "Ok I'm also sick."

"Aw.. Now we gotta clean it out.. No more for you mister." Wombo said

"Whatever let's go home." Tyronos said

"Did you get sand in your vagina?"

"As a matter of fact I did Whitefur. It hurts really bad and I would like to get home and clean it out."

"Dude really?"

"No you idiot.. God stop smoking it makes you an idiot."

"But you smoke weed too!"

"But I'm not an idiot on it."

"True.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for more eh? Well this is definitely a second chapter. Continue reading please. When you're finished maybe you could perhaps pleasure yourself to how epic this thing will become.. No please don't do that and definitely don't send me videos of you doing it.**

"I don't know about you guys but that was a hell of a date."

"Dude she was fucking huge! Like she was," Wombo stretched his arms out as far as they could go "This big!"

"Yeah are you in to big ladies Ty? We won't judge you if you are we just wanna know."

"No I'm not into big women and it was fucking Bill's doing. He sent me on that date if you could call it that." he plopped his body onto the couch and rested his arm on the bridge of his nose "I'm going to kill that fucker."

"I'm sure you will." Whitefur took the seat across from him. They were in the living room where the glass table lay in the middle of it all. The television hung on the wall displaying images of great provocativeness that could make even the most stone cold man in the world: Fucking Chuck Norris cry. A couch lay parallel to the table and two other comfy chairs sat next to each other. The white shag carpeting being as soft as a newborn's bottom it was just so amazing.

"So what did he tell you she was like?"

"What do you think? He told me she was a beautiful strong woman who was completely interesting and would be a great person to know and love. Of course that fucking moron would be wrong and just get hopes up."

"Ha! Idiot!"

"Whatever Wombo. Lemme ask you something."

"Sure."

"What do you look for in a woman?"

"Besides a vagina?"

Tyronos did a facepalm "Yes.. Besides a vagina."

"You mean there is more to a woman other than a vagina?"

Whitefur spoke "Yeah women also have breasts and an anus!" he raised his hand for a high-five and got one from Wombo.

"You guys are idiots." Tyronos said while facepalming

"We're still high too!"

"Obviously. You guys don't get what it means to feel true love then right?"

"I think I felt it once."

"What was it like then. Please describe it to me."

"Well we went to your place Tyronos and I first laid eyes on her I was like 'I'd hit that.' then you introduced me to her saying that she was your mom."

"Go to your room mister!"

Whitefur stormed off to his room shouting "I HATE YOU!"

After they heard him slam his door shut Tyronos continued "So do you seriously have anything that you look for in a woman?"

"Well," he thought about it and honestly didn't know what he liked in a woman, there are things he liked about women physically but probably because he wasn't into having sex with dudes. Doesn't roll with him. "I guess I like women that are nice."

"What else do you like?"

"I like if they are smart."

"List em off as they come to you man."

"I also like if they have a sense of humor, I like if they are strong, and if they make me work for it."

"Those are good qualities to look for in a woman my friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on champ let's make some lunch!"

"Yeah!"

They went off into the kitchen skipping happily. "So what do you want?" Tyronos asked scanning the fridge.

"What do we have?" searching through the cupboards and finding nothing that stood out. Tyronos then thought of something brilliant.

"Dude, let's order out!"

"Chinese?"

"Chinese!"

"Hell yeah!"

Tyronos dug through his pockets finding his phone he dialed in the best take out on this side of Corneria. "City Wok"

"Hello Shitty Wok how ran I relp rou?"

"Yeah I'd like the cream of sum yung guy soup and fifty teriyaki wings."

"... And rhen?"

"Not this shit again.."

"And Rhen?"

"Fuck dude we gotta go get it."

"What why?" Tyronos put his cell phone on speaker.

"AND RHEN AND RHEN AND RHEN AND RHEN AND RHEN AND RHEN AND RHEN!"

"Oh, that one again. All right let's bring Whitefur he'll want something too. He always does after smoking hemp."

"Yeah remember that one time we went to go get burgers after smoking and he ordered like fifty double cheeseburgers thirty two french fries and fourteen cokes?"

"Oh yeah! He was still hungry after that too! Didn't we end having to restrain him?"

"Yeah we tied his ass to your bed post. He broke that shit and ate everything in the house."

"Shit he shouldn't get high anymore. Especially on dope."

"Agreed."

They went upstairs and saw his door was closed. He honestly did hate them. "Whitefur?" They heard a muffled crying noise.

"FUCK OFF!" was all they got from the door

"Dude wanna eat?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure? It's take out!"

"Take out?"

"Yeah! Rice and fresh veggies along with some sort of meat that we will assume is dog."

"Fine, I'll go! But I won't enjoy it." they heard him moving off of his bed and heard him unlocking multiple locks which took about five minutes. It was seriously like what the people of Family Guy do. You know when they take something and spread it out for like a minute. Like an example would be where Stewie and Brian buy that house and then try fixing it up then they decide to say "Fuck it." and blow the whole thing up. Then it is just Stewie and Brian narrowly escaping the blast by taking a dramatic dive and it's just that for a whole minute. Seth if you're reading this go Fuck yourself.

"Why did you put up so many locks?" Tyronos asked

"I felt like it." Whitefur said calmly

"You felt like it?"

"Yeah got a problem with it?"

"No just wondering what the hell is up with that."

"Well whatever I like my me time."

"Can we go?" Wombo asked impatiently

"Yeah we can."

"Good I'm fucking starving."

"We all are."

The group made their way to the garage where low and behold the stationwagon rest. Climbing in and starting the stationwagon, the stationwagon purred its sweet engine letting those inside know that it was ready to pick up some chicks and possibly get into a drive-by. Either way it was ready to roll.

"Seatbelts everyone." Wombo reminded

"What since when do you care if we wear our seatbelts?" Tyronos asked

"Well apparently in the last story we were in we forgot to put on our seatbelts and certain people were pissed off because of it and threatened to kill the author if he didn't have us put on our seatbelts the next time we came into the stationwagon or any other vechicle for that matter." he said pulling out of the garage and flying into the sky. "And that's the only reason why we're in this one so we got like another ten chapters possibly before he lets us go and we can be free and not wear out seatbelts."

"Wow seriously?" Whitefur asked

"Nah, I'm fucking with you. Seatbelts are for pussies."

Tyronos let out a lung full of air "Don't joke around with that kind of shit!" unhooking his seatbelt

"Yeah no one appreciates that!" Whitefur said doing the same

"Fine I guess I can't ever have any fun."

"Crank out the fucking jams! I'm tired of hearing you guys talk."

The following content is now rated AO for Awesomely Orgasmic

Wombo popped in a random CD and skipped to track number four almost immediately starting afterwords he shouted "WOO!"

_Chopping lines in international sand_  
_ Feeding blood junkie habits of the elephant man_  
_ Quench his thirst with Black Water rising_  
_ Executive outcomes on a burning horizon_

Tyronos and Whitefur both shouted the next words to each other each taking turns yelling

_ Yeah motherfucker, let's take a ride_  
_ We're rolling route Irish, someone has got to die_  
_ Trick or treat, it's IEDs_  
_ So roll the dice as we leave_  
_ cause it's 8 miles of pure luck_  
_ with more bang for Sam's buck_

Wombo's turn growled along with the signer's amazing voice that would just melt anyone's ears

_Guaran-fucking-teed, someone will bleed_  
_ Guaran-fucking-teed, someone will bleed_

"THIS SONG FUCKING RULES!"

"I KNOW!"

_ Privatize to conceal all the lies_  
_ big business is booming like it's the 4th of July_  
_ No need for all the formalities_  
_ Jump the kangaroo courts_  
_ and plant the lynching trees_

_ Yeah motherfucker, let's take a ride_  
_ Running red lights in a green zone,_  
_ someone has got to die_  
_ Hidden Aegis, nothing here to see_  
_ So load the dice for me please_  
_ and Let's snort the bottom line_  
_ Crude cashed into refined_  
_ Guaran-fucking-teed, Just sign the deed_  
_ Guaran-fucking-teed, Someone will bleed_

_ Someone has got to die_

_ Ours is not to reason why_  
_ Ours is but to do if the pay rate's right_  
_ Black liquid assets fuck the mujahideen_  
_ Paint their picket fences red with the American dream_  
_ Lay the hammer, hammer down, get the job done right_  
_ Jacked up and clocked in into a fire fight_  
_ Covert reactions and you never saw me_  
_ A glass parking lot in the American dream_

"Guys! Best part of the song right here!

_THEY ALL DIEEEEEEEEEEE!_  
_ Oh, fucking murder!_

During the singer's sustained screaming of the word "Die" They were all yelling it along with him running out of air and being terribly tone-deaf pretty much ruining the rest of the song for anyone who would be there besides themselves.

_Guaran-fucking-teed, Someone will bleed_  
_ Guaran-fucking-teed_  
_ Oh lay the hammer hammer down get the job done right_  
_ Jacked up and clocked in into a fire fight_  
_ Covert reactions and you never saw me_  
_ A glass parking lot in the american dream_

"Guys! We're here!" Wombo said with his voice being a little scratchy for trying to compete with one of God's gifts to the universe Randy Blythe give it up folks. (Applaud) My god what I would things I would do to him if I had the chance.. I digress.

Parking the vehicle on the empty lot it seemed a little familiar the feeling they got doing something else. It was kind of like deja vu but not really. It was just weird. It's hard to explain so I'll just continue on with telling this story. Entering City Wok they saw that the whole place was empty save for the woman sending people to their tables. She was extremely bored but when she noticed the three her face lit up like the Fourth of July in America because in other countries it's not celebrated. Like Britain, not sure if they celebrate anything on that day with fireworks.

"Herro! Welcome to Shitty Walk how manry wirr there be with rou today."

"Just us ma'am."

"Good right this wray gentleren." she grabbed three menus and gestured for them to follow her. Showing them their table she set the menus down. "Prease sit down and rour raiter wirl be rith you right aray."

As soon as she left they sat down "Dude! She totally has a Chinese accent!" Wombo said

"So?" Tyronos questioned

"That's like totally racist! The author is becoming racist!"

"What? That wasn't racist. Calling her a racial slur would be racist."

"But did you notice how almost every 'Y' and 'L' were replaced with an 'R'?"

"Yeah I did. But you shouldn't think on it too hard."

"Why not?"

"Because if he truly was racist and the people reading his stuff should feel better that they recognize his racism and comment over the safety of the internet that he is an ignorant bastard and should die along with the rest of the KKK."

"I guess so.."

"Good, are we settled on that then Wombo?"

"Yeah. What the author did wasn't racist and people should take it for what it is which is a joke and nothing more than that and if they do they should honestly chill the fuck out and get a social life and stop reading this if they are honestly offended."

"Good." They looked at the menus deciding to get the sweet and sour chicken. When the lady came back she revealed their food gracefully handing it to them setting it on the table.

"Enjoir rour mears gentremen."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Rour Wrelcome." She left leaving them to their food. They began eating their food enjoying the taste immensely. Their taste buds swimming through an ocean of flavor.

"Dude this is the best food I've ever tasted!"

"Where did you find this place Tyronos?"

"I remember waking up behind this place after a night of unprotected sex and a whole bunch of drug use. I realized I was extremely hungry."

"Oh."

"Row is everyring rasting?" she seemed to have popped out of nowhere

"Its amazing."

"Rank rou."

"I don't feel so good guys." Wombo said a face of disgust on his face

"What do you mean?"

"Well my stomach is starting to feel like it's on fire."

"Urgh, me too."

"Now that you mention it.." Tyronos examined his food a bit more closely. "GASP! We've been poisoned!"

"Rat's right! Rhere is rothing rou can ro abour it!"

"Damn you and your sneaky tricks!"

She merely laughed. "Rake em awray borys!" their visions darkening Tyronos saw two big muscular figures.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh res wre wrill!"

"No you won't!"

"Res wre wrill!"

"No you won't!"

"RES WRE WRILL!"

"No, you won't!"

"I'VE RAD REROUGH OF ROU! RAKE EM AWRAY NROW!"

Tyronos looking up was punched in the face and immediately blacked-out. Whitefur and Wombo were punched in the face also leaving the three unconscious. "What would you like us to do with them?"

"Put rem in rhe rack seat of rhe car. I must bring rhem ro the ross."

**Cliffhanger! I won't be updating because I have to get my computer fixed so this is the last you'll see of me unless I update hopefully really soon. Until then peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ack!" was the first thing Tyronos said after gaining conciousness, he spat out the foul taste in his mouth or attempted to. "Gross, my moth taste's like a Snooki, sweaty and hairy."

He looked around the space he was in finding very little due to the fact the only light source was a dangling lamp above him and shining very dimly. He was sitting in a chair tied up by rubber bands. He heard something to his left and it sounded a lot like Wombo.

"Hey! Wake up dude."

"Hm?" He bobbed his head but beyond that was out.

Tyronos chuckled "God I miss this." He his chair back and forth nearly tipping over but was able to regain control and sent Wombo a wicked headbutt.

"Aw! You fucker!"

"Had to wake you up somehow, and seeing as how there is very little else I could do that seemed to work the best."

"You could've let me sleep."

"I could've but then we wouldn't have been able to progress the plot much further. Seriously it would be an update of me waking up. How lame is that?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What the fuck are you guys yelling about?" Their yelling yanking Whitefur out of his slumber.

"Welcome sleeping beauty. Miss us?"

"No."

"Aww."

"ENOUGH!" A fourth voice entering the conversation

"Who was that?"

A click was heard and a flash of white light blinded them for what seemed like an hour because I'm not sure else how to describe it. Through their eyes everything was blurry and moving fast. Images of bodies flew past them. It was a little sickening to watch. After the wave of bodies came in a single body walked slowly in front of them and stood their looking down at them.

"So, this is the trio that was able to destroy Russia's best. I figured they would be taller."

"We're sitting down asshole." Wombo retorted.

"Shut up faggot!" he was back-handed across the face then took a slug to the stomach forcing him to spit out his own blood.

"If I wanted a kiss I would've called your mother." he spit on the man's shoe leaving a mess of spit and blood.

"You insolent little douche-bag!" he received the same punishment given only just a few seconds ago along with a few more hits to his face and a pinch on the arm.

"Ah! Why did you have to pinch me?"

"There are more pinches where that one came from if you don't pay attention." 

"Wombo do as he says. There is no need for you to put yourself through this kind of torture." Tyronos pleaded

"Fine," He glared with malice at the one presumably responsible for them being tied up who was able to be looked upon without any distortion in their vision. He was presumably six feet tall and covered his face with a black mask, his suit was in bad taste, it was comprised of pictures of bananas and other assorted fruits. It was really emasculating and did nothing for his bad guy image "Why did you bring us here?"

"To enact the revenge the Russian you killed in an amazing display of fireworks."

"That wasn't me it was Whitefur."

"YOU WERE ALL RESPONSIBLE!" he shouted making even his own armed men jump up in fright. But they stood strong.. I mean sat strong.

"What well what are you going to do?"

"Men!"

"HOO!"

"Show our guests their tombs."

"OOH-RAH!"

"Sounds like the marines." Wombo commented.

They felt their chairs being dragged, the leader following suit. "Guys! We need a plan or else we're done for!" Whitefur said

"We know, they gotta let us out of these chairs eventually." Tyronos said

"Well guys these are rubber bands we're tied up with. It shouldn't be that hard to break out of them." Wombo said

"You're right, on the count of three break free. One, two, three!"

They struggled to break free of the rubber bands but were sadly mistaken for these were no ordinary rubber bands, oh no. These were... SUPER RUBBER BANDS! Their captors laughed at them and their sad attempt at escape.

"Ha! Kweerrs!" one of them shouted at them. Insults like that continued to rain upon their ears awakening a small fire in all three of them. They glared at their foes in a silent rage.

The one who yelled at them earlier silenced his other goons by raising up a hand commanding an undying loyalty to the men that surrounded him. "Continue on!"

They reached a room where the room temperature was that of a sweaty dance club except there was no music and there were no nice girls grinding on their junk. Except for the Janitor who there cleaning a mess that one of the workers made earlier. The man in the ridiculous suit ordered the three out of their chairs and up by the edge of a huge circle pit of magma. They were still tied by the SUPER RUBBER BANDS and were being poked at with cattle prods in order for them not to be a threat to their captors. As they were forced closer and closer to the edge the prodding stopped and they were surrounded once more by the ugly goons that were all too familiar. The man came up close to them and said "Any last words?"

They looked at each other and nodded "We have but one last thing to say."

"Then speak it. For I have bigger fish to fry."

Tyronos cleared his throat for he was the better speaker of the three "You guys all suck."

"That's what I thought you'd say, Men! You know what to do."

He walked behind the circle and disappeared in the sea of people. The loading and reloading of guns was heard and echoed the room.

"Ready?" a voice from across them asked

"Well guys. It's been awesome. We've had some good times together." Whitefur said with a tear falling from his left eye

"Aim!"

"It's been pretty fucking sweet hanging with you guys. I'm glad to have been able to call you guys my friends." Tyronos said tears also falling from his eyes

"Steady!"

"Come here you guys! One big group hug!" Wombo said holding out his arms with his SUPER RUBBER BANDS no longer preventing him from doing some really cool ninja shit in order to save the day.

"WOMBO! YOU'VE BEEN FREE THIS ENTIRE TIME?"

"FIRE!" Bullets were released from their chamber and entered bodies. Blood pooled from the lifeless bodies creating an actual mist of red.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Move in! Grab them now!"

"Wait, what's going on?" was all Wombo was able to say before being injected with something that made him very tired.

"Dude, I don't know but this shit is getting weirder and weirder all the time." Tyronos said

"You're telling me." Whitefur said

The three of them collapsed on top of each other. "They truly are pathetic aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they're cute."

"Oh grow up!"

"A girl can't help it sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

**There was no need to call me names**

**Just to remind everyone that this story is for the sake of comedy and is not meant to offend, turn back now if you are easily offended no but seriously turn back. I don't need any butthurt, or anything.**

"So how long have they been out?"

"A couple hours but the sedatives should wear off in about two hours and by then we shall have already brought them to the drop off point."

"Call it a mission success?"

"We still have to deliver them otherwise no pay and then how are we supposed to pay the rent?"

"We could just kill the landlord."

"True, but that has many negative repercussions."

"Aw, my head feels like it's been smashed by a giant hammer."

"What the hell Scarlet? I thought you said they would wake in two hours!"

"Ouch, not so loud. My head is pounding,"

"Wombo, you're yelling just as loud." Tyronos said

"I'm whispering Tyronos, you would know that if you weren't such an alcoholic." Wombo retorted

"You both are too loud, just shut up and cry in the corner like you guys usually do." Whitefur said

"Why are they picking on each other?"

"I have no idea but, it's funny."

Whitefur rubbed his eyes clearing his vision, in front of him were two women, one was driving which immediately made him concerned because all women are bad drivers, and he knew that. He made an attempt to stop her from killing them all by taking control of the wheel but realized he was unable to when he noticed the rope around his hands. He sat in fear, and silently prayed to whatever god that was listening that they would make it out alive.

"Uh, what's that one in the back doing?"

"He gets paranoid whenever there is a girl in the driver's seat." Tyronos answered

"Ah, that could explain it."

"Where are you taking us?" he asked

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out."

"Why not tell us?" Wombo asked

"Because I said so." She snapped back ever so sassily. Sassily.. is now a word.

"Your women logic makes no sense!" Whitefur yelled, "And watch your shit around this way, I've gotten hit by more than five women drivers around here and not knowing your capabilities makes it difficult to tell whether or not we'll die!"

They were both in awe just the fact that he would say something to women like that. I mean I know we're all thinking it but come on man, don't yell it at them. Anyway, the one chick with the red fur was all like "Fuck you, you asshole. I don't need some moron like you telling us what to do!"

"And I don't need to be dying anytime soon because you're not paying attention the road but instead you're yelling at me."

The other chick who's fur was a lighter blue turned to her friend "I'll yell at him, you drive." Her friend turned around and continued driving to wherever it was. "Now listen here you little bastard!" Whitefur immediately became scared, the fear in his eyes was more than apparent and she knew it. "We women are just as capable as men when it comes to driving! With men having more DUI's than women, I would say we're more responsible when it comes to driving." as she was turned around bitching out Whitefur; Wombo and Tyronos were starting to recognize where they were headed. It looked like they were around that place where that insane party took place I mentioned in the first of this series, but it isn't much of a series seeing as I haven't updated in like what? A year? Regardless if you remember or opened up a new tab to see if I'm not just screwing with you this is what happened next.

"Dude, this is looking way too familiar." Tyronos sounded concerned

"I agree, but there is no way they remember us.. Right?"

"I don't know, but just watch your back, and your front, and your sides... And around. Because they could've heard about what we did in the last SFFF story that the author wrote, but watch your shit. Something might go down."

"...lolwut?"

"Just watch out, but keep your head down."

Line break

"And that's why you should shut your face you asshole." she sat back down after yelling at him for Thirty and Seven minutes. He wasn't sure what he felt it was a multitude of things. Fear, Passion, Anger, none of these could describe the feelings he just attained for this woman who yelled at him for criticizing how women stereotypically drive. I mean it is just a chapter in an online fanfic. Why create tension between men and women?

"Well we're here, Jas." said the red one

"Okay, you three dumbasses you come with us no funny business you got it?" Jas said, they nodded in silence. Jas left the car and popped open the back so they could get out. Slowly they all got out while she had a piece held out on them, it was a handgun but it could still kill them if they got shot.. Just kidding it would only kill them if I wanted it to, but I don't so it won't happen... Yet! Off topic.

"All right you buttfuckers, walk that way and don't get any ideas." said Jas

They continued walking towards what looked like to be an apartment complex. It was gray and had the word "Ghetto" all over it, like seriously, someone just spray painted the word "Ghetto" all over the building, but other than that it looked ghetto. Jas and the Red furred one kept leading them with Jas in the back keeping them in line and the other one leading the way they made their way to an elevator, they got in and Jas clicked the top button which said "Pimping Penthouse, how you like me now biznitch?" the doors closed in front of them.. The ride up was extremely painful, with the terrible elevator sounding something like the Best Song Ever and the silence so thick you could cut it even though it did nothing to deserve that. The doors opened and Jas kicked them out into what lay inside.

What it was even they couldn't believe it.


End file.
